Percabeth's Year From Hades
by Annercy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just wanted a year to finally relax. of cores that never happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story about Annabeth and Percy having a year from hell...really it would suck to have a year like this.**

It was the last day of camp. Two weeks ago we won the earth war and now I needed to pack to go back to the city for the school year. Annabeth was coming to live with Mom, Paul and I. She convinced her dad to let he come to Goode as well as finishing Olympus. Even though we hadn't even left camp yet I knew it was going to be a good year. I was packing my bag, after I had all my cloths and anything else I wasn't going to leave in my cabin (I left some weapons one year and I came back to find the Stoll's had broken them all to the point that I couldn't use them the next summer) I did a check of my cabin and I realised I had forgotten all my pictures. I had a bullion board on the one wall beside my bed and it was full of picture. There was one of Grover, Annabeth and I as kids after our first quest. Then there was a picture of Annabeth kissing me on the cheek after the chariot race, then once of Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson and I just after Thalia had come back to life. There were so many pictures there that brought back happy and sad memories. I decided to only take one picture from the collage. It was a picture of the seven of us just after the war and even though we were all injured we were smiling. I slipped it into the pocket of my bag and ran out to meet Annabeth at her cabin.

"Knock, Knock." I said standing at the open Athena cabin door

"Hey." Annabeth said stepping away from her bunk. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close by wrapping my arms around her waist. I was about to kiss her when Malcolm interrupted.

"um, I am use to seeing you guys kiss but I don't think mom would like it seeing as we are in the Athena cabin" he said making a point so I backed up and let her go get her bag.

"You ready to go Annabeth my mom should be here soon." I said as she grabbed her bad from her bed along with her cap and dagger

"Ya lets go" she said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers

On the way out of the cabins we saw Thalia wither her stuff heading out of Artemis cabin.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth yelled

"Hey Guys! You heading to half-blood hill?" she asked coming over to us.

"Ya we are meeting Grover and Rachel. Want to join us?" I asked

"Sure I'm going to meet Lady Airtimes but I can walk with you guys up to my tree" she said and we headed off.

We met Grover and Rachel at the hill and walked up together. Grover was going to a school in New York to search for half-bloods and Rachel was coming back to Goode for the school year.

"Ready to go Rachel my mom should be here soon?" I asked as we got to the top of the hill.

"Ya, this school year is going to be awesome." She said as we all looked back at camp

"Well we'll see you next summer G-man, um I have no idea when we will see you Pinecone Face" I said

"Shut it Kelp Head. Bye Annie I will miss you" Annabeth let go of my hand and gave her best friend a hug.

"Miss you to Thals, have fun with you sisters" she said then Thalia hugged Rachel before running into the forest to where ever the hunters were right now.

"See you guys next summer. Wow you are all going to be 18 and I'm going to be 29. Wow you make me feel old guys." And with hugs for the girls and a guy hug with me he headed towards the van that was taking him to the school. we watched him go and just as soon as he was gone my mom and Paul pulled up, we grabbed our bags and headed to the car I put the girls bags in the back and climbed in Annabeth was on the right with me in the middle and Rachel on the left and me and with one final look we headed back to the city for our last year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to drop Rachel off at her house we told my mom all about what has happened at camp the last two weeks. I told her about the Pranks Travis and Conner did, Annabeth told her about Capture the flag and my latest fail at archery, while Rachel told her about all the art projects she did and the defence training Chiron has put her to. Her being the Oricial will attract monsters so we have been teaching her how to fight if need be. My mom told us all about the trip her and Paul were taking a moth into school. Paul was getting a week off because he was teaching summer school so hey we going on a cruise (I didn't have to worry about the boat sinking because if my mom's on board dad would never sink it)

"And I don't want anyone trying to pull something over on me. I talked to Chiron about him sending an IM to check on you and to see if you three were in a bar or something like that now that you are all legal age but I still don't want you to be going out when you have school."

"Yes mams" and "yes moms" were herd through the car as we pulled up to Rachel's house

"Bye guys see you at school next week" she said getting out of the car and grabbing her bag, with one last wave she went into her parents building. See Rahel didn't like to dress or act like she was ric but she was. Her parents would buy her a dress for everyday if she wanted but she would rather wear her old paint splattered jeans and t-shirts.

It was a really uneven full ride to my house. I was getting Annabeth her bag when I had one of my great ideas.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Yes Percy" she said as I handed her he camp bag

"Want to race up to my apartment using the stairs instead of the elevator?"

"You're on seaweed brain!" and with that we went running for the stairs. We were pretty much neck in neck till we were coming up on my floor and I used my longer legs to go up three steps at a time we she could only go two, I pulled ahead and got to the door three seconds before she did

"I win!" I got out between gasps of air

"it was fun beating you well it lasted but you have just out grown me Seaweed Brain" she said taking my hand. I grabbed my key from my pocket and let us into my apartment. We went to my room first to drop off my bag since it was closer than the guest room witch joins with the bathroom in the middle but my bed was gone.

"Are you a vampire that doesn't need sleep now?" Annabeth joked but then I saw a box and on the box I saw a note.

"Percy and Annabeth we know from talking to your friends from camp that ever since you got back you have been having night mares from you time in the pit. They all say that the only way you can sleep through the night is in the same room. We have gotten you a bunk bed to set up and you two can share a room but Percy's bed is in the spare room if you don't want to share. It is also there so Annabeth and you can both get ready for school in the morning. We have complete faith that you two won't do anything stupid,

Love Sally and Paul" I read the note out loud for Annabeth

"Well I guess we better get started putting this together Percy" she said.

We moved everything out of my room that was still in there through the joint bathroom and into the spare room. We decided we would paint the room since I had patches of burnt wall were Leo had come and made a small fire. Luckily we had leftover paint from when we moved in, Annabeth and I painted the walls ocean blue like before and painted the white furniture grey as well as a horizontal stripe across the walls. Once we had the paint dry (thank you quick dry paint. It only took 30 minutes for it all to dry) and then we opened the box with the bunk bed in it. I had never put together a bed but how hard could it be when you have survived two wars? Answer, very hard. After an hour I IM'ed Leo and he had to tell us what piece went were. He didn't even need the instructions. Once we were done we thanked him and cut off the connection. Once we had the bed together we pushed it in the middle of the room in line with the door splitting the room in two. We moved the dressers in one on each side and then we moved a desk in and put it on Annabeth's side of the room as well as a book shelf attachment. We got a bulletin board and started a new collage of photos starting with the once I grabbed from my cabin. When we were finally finished 3 and a half hours later we sat on the bottom bunk.

"So what bunk do you want Percy?" Annabeth asked me sounding tired even though it was only 5 o'clock.

"I am good with anything you want." I said pulling her into my lap

"Well than I want the top bunk I have always had the bottom and I want to try the top." She said resting her head in the crook of my neck

"Sure Wise Girl. Anything you want." I said kissing the top of her head. And with that she drifted off to sleep and I sat there thinking about how lucky I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I have chapter three one to. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review because I want to know what everyone thinks.o**

Apparently I had fallen asleep at some point. I was lying on my bed with my arm round Annabeth and her using my chest as a pillow. What woke us up was my mom yelling

"Kids we are going out for dinner in an hour so start getting ready." My mom yelled at us from the kitchen? Well I guessed the kitchen because I could smell her cookies baking.

"Okay Sally" Annabeth said while I said "Okay mom"

"Oh and Percy it is a fancy place so please dress nicely. No shorts and a t-shirt please." My mom told me

"Don't worry Sally; I will make sure he looks good." Annabeth said with a small laugh

"Thanks Annabeth you two have to be down here in an hour" my mom responded.

"Do you need the bathroom Wise Girl?" I asked

"Well I had a shower at camp before we left. But after painting yes. Don't worry I will be quick. "she said grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a camp shirt she left for the bathroom. I went to my dresser to find some cloths. I decided on a nice pair of jeans and my button up green polo shirt I put it on my dresser just as Annabeth walked in. her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing gray sweatpants with one of my old camp shirts. I knew she wasn't going to were that to the restaurant but I still thought she looked like a million golden dirhams.

"Ok Percy I'm done in the bathroom you can go now." She said going over to her dresser and looking for something to wear.

"Okay see you in 10" said closing the door behind me

When I got out of the shower I realised I was living up to my nickname Seaweed Brain I didn't bring my cloths just boxers. Oh well at least it's something. I thought to myself as I went knocked on the door before going in. for all I knew Annabeth could have been changing.

"Wise Girl are you still in there"

"Ya I am but I am just doing my hair you can come in" I opened the door and came in with the towel around my neck like I would after swimming but when she saw me she looked stunned like she didn't know what to say, then she started laughing

"What's so funny Wise Girl?" I asked trying not to turn red.

"Well you are in your boxers and nothing else" she said between giggles

"I'm sorry I forgot that I can come into my room like this after three hours" I said grabbing my clothes from my dresser.

"Seaweed Brain" was all she said back

I was ready and I was sitting on my bed watching Annabeth finish. She had put on a blue sun dress that had a gray belt. She put on her camp necklace, her owl earrings from her dad. I wanted to give her a present I had gotten for her but I knew I had to wait t wasn't the right time.

Once we were both ready I took her hand and we went down stairs to go to dinner, but all the lights were off and there was a note on the switch that said turn around. I did and what I saw made no since all my friends from camp were here, but then I got it, it was my birthday. Just as I figured it out Annabeth whispered "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone else yelled

"Percy now that you are 18 we didn't get you lots of little things" my mom said " but we did get you one thing that we all put some money in even your dad."

"What did you get me" I asked like a little kid but before anyone could answer Annabeth waked me upside the head

"Owwwww what did I do now Annabeth" I said rubbing my head

"You don't get it do you Seaweed brain, you don't just ask like that it's not important that we all got you something it's that we all survived the war and we are here to say happy birthday"

"Ok, ok ya I get it I won't ask" I said grabbing her hand so she couldn't walk me again. Hey I love her but she can be vicious.

"Who wants blue cake?" my mom asked

"Yes please Sally" all the demi-gods said. Once we all had cake my mom came over with a card. It said some happy birthday slogan and then it was signed by all my friends and my mom, Paul and Dad inside was a picture of a 2012 corvette it was sea green with grey detail it was my car

"Oh my gods you all got me a car?"

"Yes we did, now go down stairs to see it and a second surprise." My mom said as I pulled Annabeth behind me to the elevator.

We went out to find my dad leaning agents the car from the picture and swinging the keys. "Hey dad" I said well Annabeth said "Hi lord Poseidon"

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. Happy birthday son" he said throwing me the keys

"Now I know I just jot here but you both now the law about the laws of immortals and our kids so I will talk to you both later have a good birthday Percy. Oh and Happy anniversary you two" my dad said before he popped out leaving the smell of the ocean.

"That's right happy anniversary." I said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Happy anniversary!" She responded

"Well I have something for you." I said bringing it a bracelet out of my pocket. It was silver and had a charm of an owl holding a trident. I clasped it on her wrist.

"Well what do you think" I asked not sure if she liked it since she doesn't wear jewelry .

"I love it!" she said throwing her arms around my neck

"Wait theirs more. I got Tyson to help me make it and if you pull on the end of the trident it will change into a shield. It's like Thalia's bracelet or my watch." I said as I pulled on it and showed her the shield

"Thank you Percy. T is the best present ever. Well we better get back before the Stoll's get any ideas and tell your mom something that's not true" she said

"Ya that's probably the smart thing"

"Well that's why you call me Wise Girl Seaweed brain"

"That's me" I said before giving her a quick kiss and grabbing her hand and going back up to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to go. Just wanted to let you guys know because I feel everyone reading this is a friend. Friends may not always agree but they share something and we all share the love of Percy. Also please review I need to know how everyone feels about the writing of these chapters.**

The next week wen by fast, Annabeth and I had so much fun doing things we never got to do as a couple at camp. We went for a walk in central park, walked around town without a care in the world.

My one favorite was when we went to a dance in the park. It was once of Rachel's fundraisers for the kids art. The theme was art so Annabeth and Rachel went shopping together the day after my birthday. I had nothing else to do since I hadn't had time to talk to any of my mortal friends I came with them. The girls each got a sundress with matching shoes (Annabeth called them ballet flats). Annabeth got a grey dress and Rachel got a green dress well they got me a green shirt saying I had to wear black dress shoes.(Rachel said they were matching outfits to eye colour). We then went back to Rachel's house, our plan to have the most original outfits there. Rachel went into her supply room and came back out with white sheets and a tone of different colours of paint. We set up three tarps one on the floor in the corner and two on the adjoining walls. We then use paint and splattered it all over the dresses and my top. Let's just say we won the best dressed award.

One of my favorite that I will remember forever was when we were in town not far from my apartment the last day before was a hot day and the cars don't help the heat so we decided to go soft serve get ice cream. We sat on the curb to eat it and being a guy I couldn't help it. I might have pushed her ice cream into her face.

"You want to go Seaweed Brain?" she asked me holding her ice cream like it was a weapon.

"Any time anyplace Wise Girl." I said back dead serious holding my ice cream out. And with that we were off. I took off dogging people on their way back to work from taking a lunch break. I was laughing and I could hear Annabeth was too.

"Come back here and fight me you coward!" I heard her yell at me. I saw people look at us like we were crazy but hey we are half Greek God. You get used to people thinking you are crazy.

"Never!" I yell back running to the edge of the park and hiding in the bushes. I could see Annabeth come to the entrance of the park and stop looking for me. I could see her grey convers and her orange camp shirt through the bush I was waiting in. my plan was to sneak up behind her after she passed me.

"If I was a Seaweed Brain, where would I hide and what would try to do?" I heard her say to herself. She disappeared from my line of sight. I listened trying to hear her but I couldn't, stupid training. I backed up and spun around as quite as I could. Unfortunately Annabeth knew where I was and I turned into her ice cream.

"You have something to say to me Seaweed Brain?" she asked pointing her melting weapon at my face. I knew what she was doing; it was once conversation we would never ever forget. So I played along.

"You'd probably kick my butt." I said with a smile putting my weapon up.

"You know I'd kick your butt." She said laughing and I was laughing too. With that we started fighting. We must have looked strange, teenagers using ice cream as a weapon and using advanced fighting moves. By the time our weapons melted we were all sticky.

"Truce, truce!" I said putting my hands in the air

"Good I'm all sticky. Let's go back to the apartment." she said grabbing my hand

Later that night we were getting ready for school the next day, getting our bags ready and setting out our clothes, I was going in jeans and a blue t-shirt well Annabeth was in a grey sun dress with a blue hair clip and ballet fats, she also had her silver owl earrings and the owl holding a trident charm bracelets I had some Hephaestus kids help me will with. It was 10:30 when we got into bed

"Night seaweed brain, I love you" Annabeth said

"Night Wise Girl, I love you too" and with that I fell asleep to the sounds of Annabeth's deep breathing.

I woke up at about 3:00 am to someone screaming. It took about two seconds to realise it was Annabeth from the bed above me. I jumped out of bed and climbed up, I sat by her head and pulled her into my lap well stroking he hair. When she came out of it she snuggled closer to me and sobbed into my chest. The sad thing about it is that this had become routine since we got back from Tartarus. All I could do for her was comfort her and whisper in her ear that I was ok and we were safe, not many people how badly it affected her only her siblings and me. when we first got back she would sleep in her cabin but every night she would wake up screaming and wakening up all her siblings, then after about a week once all her brothers and sisters were asleep she would sneak over to my cabin and sleep in my bed with me so she always knew I was ok.

At some point we fell asleep because my mom came in to get us up at 7:30 and found me sitting in her bunk with her sitting in my lap and her head in the crock of my neck. We were scared she would be mad but I don't think my mom cared, then she probably herd Annabeth scream last night.

We got dressed in different rooms grabbed our bags and ran down to the kitchen where we could smell food cooking. When we came in Paul was sitting at the table going over lesion plans well my mom made her blue waffles. Annabeth and I sat down and each took two waffles out of the stack and happily ate them down. Before we knew it was time to meet Rachel at the subway.

"Annabeth we're going to be late" I said jumping up and getting my lunch

"Thanks for the waffles sally, see you at school Paul" Annabeth said grabbing her lunch. Together we ran out the door grabbing our bags on the way and racing down to the subway.

Once on the way to school were all laughing and talking about the different pranks the Stoles played and different thing that have been going on since they found me at camp Jupiter. And as we walked up the steps of Goode all I could think was that this was going to be the best last first day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Review to tell me how this is going.**

When we got to Goode we went to the office to get Rachel and Annabeth their schedules and I needed them to re-print mine since I "lost it". I forgot it was in my pocket and I was doing the rock wall at camp and my girlfriend was distracting me and it sorda, kind of burned.

My schedule

Home room-Mr. Blofis

Math- Mrs. McKenzie

Lunch

English- Ms. Lock

Swimming- Mrs. Smith

Annabeth's schedule

Home room- Mr. Blofis

Gym- Mr. Webb

Lunch

English- Ms. Lock

Design- Mrs. G

Rachel's schedule

Home room-Mr. Blofis

Math-Mrs. McKenzie

Gym- Mr. Webb

Art- Mrs. Stone

I had home room with Rachel and Annabeth, Math with Rachel and English with Annabeth this semester. We were in the hall talking about what a great year it was going to be when Mrs. G came to talk to us.

"Hi Percy, Hi Rachel who is you friend?"

"Hey Mrs. G this is our friend Annabeth she just moved out here" Rachel said putting her arm around Annabeth's shoulder while I had my arm around her other shoulder.

"Very good well would you three like to take part a freshman buddies program to make them feel more comfortable here?" she asked I looked at my friends and they seemed fine with it.

"Ya sure Mrs. G see you later we got to head to homeroom." I said as we walked away

As we walked to our homeroom I bumped into someone. It would have knocked them over but for a freshman this kid was built probable like I hope I was. The first thing I saw was black hair and olive skin.

"Hey man sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said holding a hand out to help him up. The kid had his had his head down but when I finished speaking his head shot up and it was….

"Nico?" I asked wondering why he was at high school since he had been out of it for year now

"Percy? Annabeth? Rachel? What are you guys doing here?" he asked taking my hand and standing up

"Well it is school I should be asking you that Mr. I go between Greek and roman camps well spending any other time in the underworld?" I said or asked

"Well I kind of made my step-mom mad again and my dad though it would be good for me to go to school"

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked

"Well let's just say it involves Mrs. O'Leary and the garden" he said with a sly smile that looked almost evil

"Really you took my dog and got a goddess mad?" I asked him knowing the answer

"Yep" he said popping the p just then the bell rang and he ran off to get to class. Well we all walked to our home room.

I spent most of first class thinking about what Nico could have done with my dog for his dad to send him to school. He knew that if he hurt my dog in any way I would hurt him. He did see me when we were defending Manhattan and my dog got hurt? Didn't he? Oh well he should know that by now. The other part of class was Annabeth trying to get me to pay attention and before I knew it, it was time to go to math.

Now if you don't know me you might think ok he has math, but math for me is torcher. Every time I think of math the first thing that comes to mind is my math teacher from grade 6 only she wasn't a person she was a kindly one. So when she knew I was a demi-god she took me into a museum and tried to kill me. I have seen her a few times since then and she still gives me the creeps. We were doing algebra review witch I think is the worst thing other than reading for a half-blood. Algebra makes no since to me, why are the letters in math? Any way I tried to do it but try as I may I only got 5 out of 30. Rachel was helping me with a hard question since she was done when Mrs. G called us out. We gathered our stuff and went out to the hall where Annabeth was waiting.

"Ok kids since you volunteered and you are a group of three, you are going to get this year's trouble student. Let's go get him."

We went to the gym, where a group of grade 9's were trying not to get hit with doge balls. When Mrs. G came in a boy with black hair and olive skin came over.

"Nico, these are going to be your grade 12 buddies..." Mrs. G said

"Percy, Annabeth and Rachel" Nico said before she could continue. Mrs. G got a funny look on her face

"You know them Nico?" before he said something like oh ya Percy's my cousin I jumped in

"Oh ya we know him from our camp he is one of the younger campers, right guys?" I asked

"Ya we spent all summer with Nico" Annabeth said

"Ok well you three can take Nico on a tour right now and can you let him sit with you at lunch?" she asked us.

"Of cores we can. Come on Nico" Annabeth said as the fore of us walked down the hall.

**Insert break**

We took Nico on a tour, but half the time Annabeth and Rachel where talking about what we would do if she spit out a prophecy during class, while Nico and I were acting like we were at camp. We were pushing, kicking, and punching each other. This was normal for us, the kid my be younger than me but hey when you've been what we have together you can act like idots together. Annabeth finally lost it when Nico twisted his scull ring changing it into his sword. So, instead of telling him to put it away like a responsible cousin, I pulled out my pen and we started to spar.

"Put your swords away, you idiots. What if a teacher or another group of people touring see you?" Annabeth hissed at us.

"Sorry Annabeth." Nico said taking his sword and putting the hand part over his finger, making it turn back into a ring.

"Sorry Wise Girl." I said capping my sword and turning it back into my pen.

We walked around the school some more not really touring because none of us care all that much seeing as if he needed to Nico could just ask us later and then it was time to go to lunch.

"A warning before you meet my school friends, they're all on the swim team with me, and they don't believe that you are real." I told Annabeth, grabbing her hand.

"Your friends don't think Annabeth is real?" Nico asked with a look on his face.

"Nope" I said, popping the p.

"Last year they kept trying to set me up with different people when we went on group outings, but if they did I would text my mom and ask her to call me saying that there was family coming over and I had to come home right away."

"Wow, that's a smart plan." Annabeth said, looking at me as if I was the god with two heads.

"Don't look so surprised Annabeth, when my plans don't involve guessing what a monster is going to do, they normally work."

"I'll keep that in mind, now let's get lunch. I'm hungry and I want to see your friend's faces when they see me. Rachel, Death Breath, you coming?"

"Ya, but I have to go get my lunch from my locker. See you people down there." Nico told us walking away.

"Coming!" Rachel called, running to catch up with us. "Okay, you guys will never guess what the Stolls did now." She said as we walked down the hall to the lunchroom.

"How do you know what they did?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I Iris messaged camp to ask what we should do if I spit out a prophecy in class this morning even though Chiron wasn't around, and they told me what happened. So, anyway, the Stolls took a brown lunch bag like Nico's and put in rainbow colored food, like your blue food Percy, but he likes black so much it will freak him out." We all walked in to the cafeteria laughing. I took them over to the table I normally sat at. There were only 3 of us still here, the rest either moved or graduated. Kate Roberts, her boyfriend Matt Long, and I (Matt is the same age as us and Kate is a year younger) were the only ones on the team right now.

"Hey pool people, you know Rachel from the other year and this is Annabeth, my "made up" girlfriend," I told them, pointing to Annabeth.

"It's not nice to point, Percy." Annabeth said to me.

"It's not nice to through us into the canoe lake either, but the others still did it." I said back and she did the wise thing, shoving me into Rachel.

"Sorry Rachel." Annabeth and I said at the exact same time. Everyone at the table started laughing and that's when Nico came down and sat next to me.

"Oh and this is Nico, we call him 'Death Breath'. He's a freshman, but he goes to the same camp as the three of us. Nico, Annabeth this is Kate and Matt they're dating and on my swim team." I said pulling my sandwich out. Nico was the last one to take out his lunch, and when he saw it he dropped it back in the bag in shock. The look on his face was priceless. He then put his hand back in and picked up his sandwich like it was a pair of someone else's dirty underwear, pinching it between two soon as the sandwich was out of the bag he threw it at the nearest table behind him. the good news the sandwich was gone, bad news it hit a cheerleader. The cheerleader's boyfriend then picked up his half eaten pudding and threw a spoon full at one of his other stupid jock friends and soon it turned into a full-fledged food fight. I had been in enough food fight to know what to do.

"Under the table I said pulling on Annabeth's hand and crouching under the table. We pulled the chairs as close as we could to try and block food from going every were.

As we sat under the table I heard Nico mutter "Stolls"

"Who?" Kate and Mat both asked.

"Oh they are just some kids that prank people at our summer camp." I said, trying not to laugh. We spent lunch getting to know each other without getting hit by food. The teachers were all at a meeting so we just had to sit around and talk. My swimming friends realized that we all had the "Greek" bug like saying 'Gods' or 'Hades' and stuff like that instead of swearing. They looked like they were about to ask when the bell rang. The four of us jumped up and grabbed our bags heading for the door.

I call over my shoulder, "See you last period. Let's hope we have more people so it's not just the three of us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back again! So here is the chapter Review on how you like it!**

On our way to English I got a great idea about a class we could pass and have more fun in. Goode was great at letting kids take a similar course and giving them the credit. We still had five minutes left, so I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her to the Guidance Office.

In three minutes our schedules were changed, we didn't have to take English anymore, in replace of that we would be taking a Latin and Greek class. I knew we would ace it since we are Greek and we've been learning Latin verbs and the names of all the roman gods and goddesses this summer and winter from our friends at Camp Jupiter.

"You ready for an easy class?" I asked Annabeth.

"Who wouldn't want to do a Greek/Roman class and you get to learn Greek and Latin?" She questioned me.

"Mortals." I said back, grabbing her arm and running to our class, which was on the top floor.

Annabeth seemed to think that taking this class as a demigod was cheating, since we've fought most of the monsters we are going to learn about, but I see it as a class to get good marks in since we suck at English because of our stupid dyslexia.

We sat at the front of the room and the teacher came into class a few minutes after us.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Fuke. To make sure that everyone pays attention and that there will be no talking while I am at the front I am going to try something new. I will be giving out a prize for the least disturbing pair.

We are going to start by learning about the beginning of Greek mythology. Who was the father of the Greek gods?"

I looked at Annabeth; I could tell she was thinking the same thing, 'This is so easy! He is my/your Grandfather' we started laughing.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson? Would you mind telling us what is so funny?" Mr. Fuke asked us.

"Well, we took a mythology class this summer, and we realized that Kronos, who is the father of the gods, would be a demigod's grandfather." I responded. I don't think anyone except Annabeth and I thought it was funny but hey, he is my grandfather and we had to fight him.

"Very good. Now can anyone name all of the Greek Olympian gods and what they are the gods of?" he questioned the class. Annabeth and I looked around but no one knew so we both put up our hands.

"Miss. Chase you do the goddesses and Mr. Jackson you can do the gods."

"Ok, so there's Hera the goddess of marriage, Demeter the goddess of agriculture, Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies." Annabeth said and I saw her eyes light up at her mom's name, "There's also Artemis the goddess of the hunt, wolves, and the moon, and Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty." She finished.

"There's Zeus, the god of the sky, Poseidon god of the ocean/water, Ares god of war, Apollo god of music, poetry, and the sun, Hephaestus god of the forges, Hermes the messenger god and the god of thieves, and lastly there's Dionysus god of wine." I continued after Annabeth.

"Very good you two." Mr. Fuke commented after we finished

"Mr. Fuke they forgot Hades and Hestia" someone said from the back.

"No we didn't, Hestia stepped down to let Dionysus be one of the 12 and Hades isn't allowed in Olympus, except for on the Winter Solstice, so he doesn't have a throne." I told the kid, I must have been yelling, though, he covered his ears.

That is how the rest of class went, our teacher asking questions, us waiting for someone else to answer then answering all the questions correctly.

When he gave us a work sheet asking us to name as many people, monsters, and gods me and Annabeth worked together. The work sheet was meant for kids who don't know mythology because in no time we had filled up all the space. To tell you the truth it took us more time to read the question then come up with people we have met.

We still had twenty minutes left so we started talking.

"What do you think of doing this class now?" I asked her.

"Well I like it because it is a class based on our life's but these mortals are so dumb about this." She said grabbing my hand.

"No we are just experts" I said giving her hand squeeze.

"Jackson, Chase no talking until you have filled in all fifty spaces." Mr. Fuke snapped at us.

"We are done sir." I said.

"Nobody has ever finished that assignment in that short of time." He muttered so I couldn't here but I did.

If you want you can blame the listening on Annabeth from when she has her cap on.

"Jackson, Chase if you want to talk now since I don't believe you are done so you can only talk in Greek for the rest of class" he said with a smile.

The rest of the class ohhhhhed but that didn't frazzle us we talked in Greek in front of other people(not from camp) all the time so that they didn't know what we were saying.

"ναι και κανείς δεν σκοτώθηκε από τον Πολύφημο? (yes and nobody was killed by Polyphemus) " I said making Annabeth burst out laughing.

" Σκάσε Φύκια Bain! Δεν είμαι πάρει στο πρόβλημα από την πρώτη μέρα μου! (Shut up Seaweed Bain! I'm not getting in trouble on my first day!) Annabeth yelled at me trying not to laugh.

Before Mr. Fuke could reply the bell rang I walked Annabeth to her last class of the day.

"Oh my gods did you see his face!" Annabeth said as we left the class

"Yes. And when we didn't miss a beat talking in Greek I thought he was going to have a fit!" I said back taking Annabeth's hand and swinging them between us as we walked.

"This is it either going to be the best class or the worst class, I guess we will just have to wait to find out." Annabeth told me as we came to her class room.

"See you after swimming, Wise Girl" I whispered, kissing her cheek before I left to go to my swimming class/club.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys so here is the chapter and I hope you like it! so review what you think! By the way yes this is a short chapter.**

I got there and took my top off(in the summer and when it's warm I just wear my swim trunks). I looked at the bleachers and saw that we had a good number of kids. There were 3 new kids, two girls, and one boy.

"Hey everyone! I'm Percy, the team's captain. Freshman, at the end of the term there will be a First Aid test so be sure to practice. Now we will be going around and getting to know each other. So say your name and one thing about you"

I pointed to the first new girl, signaling her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Thomas and I love Disney" Rebecca has black hair with brown highlights and greenish brown eyes.

"Hey, my name is Bethany Roberts and I love to ride horses " Bethany has shorter blond hair and blue grey eyes.

"Hey I'm Bradley Law and I love soccer as well as swimming." Bradley has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, as I said, I'm Percy and this is Matt and this is Kate. Let's start this time with races, we are going to draw numbers and then we will do races to see people's speed and stamina. Ready?" I asked, grabbing Matt's hat and taking the paper with numbers on it, ripping them up, and dumping them in the hat.

I was racing who-ever had the other number three. Once we found our partners we got into line.

Kate and that new guy Bradley were first, and Matt and Bethany were next, meaning Rebecca and I would go last.

The rules were simple: it was only there and back doing the front crawl.

The winner from the first two groups would race, and then the winner from my group could race the loser. Last race will be the two undefeated people for the title of fastest swimmer.

"Ok, Kate, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Bradley, are you ready?"

"Always."

"Okay, on your marks, get set, go!"

They were off with Bradley in the lead at first, but Kate could hold her breath longer and had less trouble than Bradley in the underwater spin. In the end Kate won.

Then Matt and Bethany got into place. Matt won only by a few seconds. Now it was my turn to go against Rebecca.

"3…..2….1….go!" Matt said.

We dove into the water, like always I got energized by the water, but even with that Rebecca and I stayed close together.

I got a head at the underwater turn, but she caught up quickly. I heard people cheering since normally I was half a pool ahead, I didn't think I could go any faster without cheating, when I heard someone.

"Come on Percy, you can do it! Just a little more Seaweed Brain!" hearing Annabeth gave me even more energy. I got to the end and climbed out of the pool.

"Oh my gods, Rebecca I think that was the closest anyone has ever come to beating Percy!" I heard Kate shout.

When I looked at Annabeth I saw she was lost in thought, and I didn't like the way she was looking between me, Rebecca and Bethany.

We called practice and went to change.


End file.
